The Valar and Valier
by Erelil Awarthiel
Summary: Short drabbles/stories about each of the Valar and Valier. Written for Eldhoron's 'Drabbles of the Valar' challenge.
1. Manwë and Varda

**A/N: These short drabbles are not a part of the _Tales of the Morningstar_ series, but written for Eldhoron's 'Drabbles of the Valar' contest. Also, thank you to Jaya Avendel for correcting some of my errors in a few of these. Disclaimer regarding all my fanfiction works is in my bio. Enjoy!**

 **Word count:**

 **Manwë: 76**

 **Varda: 82**

* * *

 **Manwë**

He watched her dance, the stars in her eyes aligned with the stars she had so beautifully put to light up the blue skies. In beauty and perfection her graceful hair had been caught in the evening breeze. Varda Elentári, she was his love, his wife, his star! So thought he always in hard times like these, for even though Manwë Súlimo was King of the Valar, never could he imagine himself ruling without his Queen.

 **Varda**

Upon the high throne of Taniquetil she sat, Queen of the everbright stars, together with her husband, Manwë, King of Arda. Upon the high mountain, Varda heard laments of loss, of pain, and grief—but also soft singing, mirroring their happiness and newfound joy. Sauron had at last been destroyed, and with it came long-sought victory, but also great defeat. All of the Free Peoples had suffered heavy losses. So tonight, the stars shone brighter and clearer than ever—celebrating victory, and mourning death.


	2. Aulë and Yavanna

**Word count:**

 **Aulë: 85**

 **Yavanna: 110**

* * *

 **Aulë**

Again it had happened, again one of the Maiar that was supposed to stay loyal to him had sunken into the darkness of Melkor. It was an ever-black, deep pit that had no end, and few truly escaped. The former Vala had seduced them, bound them in his forsaken web, and restrained them from doing great things. And what could the ever-mighty smith do, but to let them go? If he so forced them to stay, he would be no better than the Demon himself.

 **Yavanna**

"Aulë's creations will indeed do great things when the time comes, but alas, Manwë Súlimo, I fear the trees will break under blindness for their value! Tis true that the Children too will desire and need them, but deem it fair I will naught—neither me nor the Olvar! Will my creations never be able to live freely? Are they forever doomed to be nothing but a mere tool dominated by other, more powerful creations?" So spoke Yavanna Kementári to Manwë, Lord of the West, and he brought her worries further to Ilúvatar. He felt pity upon her, and answered her plea. And so, the first Ents of Middle-earth were created.


	3. Tulkas and Nessa

**Word count:**

 **Tulkas: 67**

 **Nessa: 88**

* * *

 **Tulkas**

The final decision had at last been made, and Morgoth's evil was coming to an end. Years later, upon the dark plains of Utumno, Tulkas met, wrestled, and defeated Melkor in a final battle. Tulkas then bound him to Angainor, the chain forged by Aulë the Smith. The strong Vala had met the Demon himself on his own doorstep, and thrown him where he belonged at last.

 **Nessa**

She spun around merrily atop the green-clad hills. The wind caressed her golden tresses, while the deer ran carelessly alongside her. The Light of the Two Lamps rested behind Nessa, as her bare feet danced gracefully upon the soft grass. But, little did she know that soon the darkest of the dark would arrive, and damage the blessed place. He would drive her and her sisters and brothers far away, and the trees, creatures, and flowers that knew no darkness, would soon have the Devil on their doorstep.


	4. Oromë and Vána

**Word count:**

 **Oromë: 128**

 **Vána: 108**

* * *

 **Oromë**

Inside the walls of the House of Oromë they sat; Vala, and Elf. Turcafinwë was his name, third son of Fëanáro and Nerdanel. His desire for further knowledge often brought the young one to Oromë's domain, for the skills of his parents could not quench his thirst. Through time, the Huntsman of the Valar taught Celegorm much, and they forged a great friendship. Years later, as he rode on Nahar through his forests, the Hunter began to wonder why it all went wrong in the end. Where was his friend? His student who wished nothing else than to become a hunter like himself? Was he completely covered under the thick blanket that the Oath had created for him, or was he still in there somewhere—hidden, but not gone?

 **Vána**

The gentle wind caught her golden hair as she walked through the green forests of Oromë. The Valie often found her mind drifting to those woods, when she could not go there in person. Howver, she was there now, and rejoiced at the sight of it. The forest loved her just as much as she loved it back, and life bloomed all around her. Flowers bathed in the light of the sun, the high trees swayed in the wind, causing leaves to rustle slightly, and the soft grass touched her feet. Nature… it would always be the fairest and most incredible thing she would ever lay eyes upon.


	5. Ulmo and Nienna

**A/N: I know Ulmo and Nienna isn't a couple, but I just put them together in one chapter so they didn't have to stand alone.**

 **Word count:**

 **Ulmo: 102**

 **Nienna: 89**

* * *

 **Ulmo**

He was like a deep, blue, and massive ocean wave in an erupting storm, closing in on the shore in ultimate chaos. But at the same time calm and silent; as clear strokes of color washing in on the beach in a sunny day. How different, but yet alike. For a moment, he wondered if love was like that too **;** if love was both the beginning, and the end of the storm. Even though he did not have the love of a wife, he would always have the love for the sea, and that was just as deep as the heart's desire.

 **Nienna**

In the fair music of the Ainur she spoke her part from beginning to end. A part of deep sadness, not weighting the beautiful melodies down, but lifting them up to create perfect balance. Truly, without her, one would not be able to recognize all the merry moments of life. She is the Lady of Grief, a Valie with utmost power, a holy spirit directly from Eru Ilúvatar's thought. She would, along with her brothers and sisters, prevail, and at the same time help the world do the same.


	6. Irmo and Estë

**Word count:**

 **Irmo: 80**

 **Estë: 90**

* * *

 **Irmo**

Like the colorful flowers growing in his gardens, love was the same: never alike, never aligned with each other, always different. The love he felt for his wife, Estë, and the love he held for his garden, was love all the same. Though, in different depths; in different shapes and meanings. That was Irmo's meaning of love, the feeling that could repair even the most broken of all petals, but tear apart everything else on the flower in the process.

 **Estë**

She watched them walk by every day, her cloak hung down from her shoulders like grey curtains. In the gardens of Lórien they often came to heal their sorrows, only to have the wounds ripped up the following day. Estë and her maidens had tended her, and protected her from withering, though death was shown in her face nonetheless. She heard him cry 'Ammë! Ammë!" over and over again as the little Elfling was forced to leave his mother's final resting place, only to appear again the following morning—as always.


	7. Námo and Vairë

**Word count:**

 **Námo: 90**

 **Vairë: 66**

* * *

 **Námo**

In the northern part of Valinor was the Halls of Mandos, and in it, the fallen Children of Eru Ilúvatar. Among them walked an Elf known as Lúthien Tinúviel, fairest of the fair. One day, she sang a song which held such heartwarming beauty and love, that even the mighty Doomsman of the Valar was moved by the fairness in her voice. And so, he bestowed upon her a choice that would turn out to be so much more meaningful in the very end, than but an act of kindness.

 **Vairë**

In the Halls of Mandos, long tapestries hung from wall to wall in an endless row of breathtaking history, each showing an insight in the history of Arda. Each woven web held prestigious detail and fairness, clothing the walls in pure and utter magnificence. The end is yet to tell, however, when it comes the Weaver will be present, and do what she does best: weave.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it, all the Valar drabbled and done. Hope this was enjoyable, leave a review telling me what you think:)** **Thank you for the challenge, Eldhoron, it's been great fun! 'Till next time!**

 **Edit: To Eldhoron, thank you for announcing this challenge. I had great fun writing it, even though some of the drabbles gave me a hard time, but the point of a challenge is for it to be, well, a bit challenging. I was sad to hear that you'd left us, not only this site, but life as a whole. We were never very close, but I could tell from the few times we'd spoken that you were an awesome person. Your stories were great, your words magical, and I wish you good fortune, wherever you may be. Rest in Peace.**


End file.
